The present invention relates to a display device, display method, and program.
Conventionally, devices provided with a touch panel display, operating buttons, or the like on the display surface of the touch panel, as well as operations corresponding to those operating buttons, are executed by detecting that a user has touched a display position associated with the operating button.
Examples of such devices may be found in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H8-190456, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-330711, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-152217, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-39614, and Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2011-510403.